With the advent of improved weather tracking and forecasting systems, flooding caused by rising rivers and streams, excess run-off and severe rain storms can now often be predicted hours or days in advance. This allows for precautions to be taken to protect structures such as houses and office buildings that are located in the path of a looming flood. For example, sandbags are sometimes placed around a structure to slow, but not altogether stop, the entry of water into a structure while pumps are provided for removing the water from within the ring of sandbags. Other times, valuables located within a structure are moved to higher elevations within the structure to minimize the overall damage caused by flood waters. However, if sufficient advance notice is provided more effective precautions can be taken such as erecting temporary dams or barriers around structures that are capable of preventing all water from passing therethrough. Thus, there is needed a temporary dam or barrier system that can be quickly erected around buildings for providing a barrier against flood waters.